1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device having a wireless communication function which is worn on or carried by a user, a method for controlling the electronic device, and a computer-readable storage medium having an electronic device control program stored thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices such as smartphones (high-functionality portable telephones), smartwatches, digital cameras, and GPS (Global Positioning System) loggers are prevalent which have a wireless communication function to connect to an external device by wireless communication for the transmission and reception of various information and data.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-264246 discloses a technique in which a portable fitness monitoring device worn on the waist of an athlete (user) and a visual display device worn on the wrist of the athlete are connected by wireless communication and predetermined data such as a heart rate is transmitted to the visual display device to be provided to the athlete.
In these electronic devices, for example, techniques have been adopted in which an antenna of a patch type, film type, or the like is used to decrease the size of an electronic device, and the housing of the device or an inner metal component is used to improve antenna sensitivity.
By this improved antenna performance and the like, wireless communication between these electronic devices has become more stable.
However, when these devices are being carried by a user or have been worn on the body (in particular, any of the extremities) for use, a positional relation between the electronic devices may be significantly changed due to the motion, orientation, or the like of the body performing an exercise such as a walking exercise or a running exercise, which affects the communication statuses of both devices.
In particular, if a substance (shield) such as the human body which hardly conducts electric waves is interposed between the electronic devices, the communication status tends to become unstable, and wireless communication may be interrupted. Note that the communication status when electronic devices are being carried or have been worn on a user for use will be described in detail in comparative verification in embodiments described below.